This invention relates to the harnessing of the water motion of oceans, seas, and lakes; and more particularly to a floating platform which utilizes the water motion to compress air which is used to drive an electrical generator.
As the ready availability of energy resources dwindles, it becomes increasingly necessary to discover ways and means by which hitherto unavailable energy resources can be tapped and utilized. It has long been desired to utilize the motion of the water in oceans, seas, and lakes to somehow generate or transform energy into a utilizable form. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,125; 3,746,875; 3,697,764; 3,664,125; 3,567,953; 3,515,889; 3,487,228; 2,855,851; 2,484,183; 1,763,191; 1,396,580; 1,393,472; 1,324,335; 1,008,683; 738,996; and 603,314.
Previous ways and means to harness the power of the ocean have tended to concentrate on the utilization of only one method per device. Since the extraction of any energy from the ocean in inherently inefficient, reliance upon only one method of extraction per device or assembly increases the probability of the entire operation being economically unfeasible.